Taylor Swift collection
by JustGiulia
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for the song by Taylor Swift that I like...not connected with each other...update every day...
1. Chapter 1

_Taylor Swift collection_

_**Ehy everyone, this story is just a collection of the songs by Taylor Swift that I like…they aren't connected to each other…just a collection of one-shots!**_

_**So please review and let me know what do you think, thanks and xoxo**_

_Chapter 1: Christmases When You Were Mine_

_**So, here the first one-shot, songfic for the song: Christmases when you were mine…I know it's not Christmas, but I like this song, and nothing…just enjoy it!**_

Gabriella Montez was laying on the couch while her little sister, Julie, was decorating the house with all the Christmas's stuff…

"Gabi, help me put the mistletoe!" said Julie running to the sad Gabriella. She was like this since when her and Troy, her boyfriend, had broken.

"Julie, and don't want to think about that now…" replied Gabriella with a tear rolling down her face, as she remember all the times that she and Troy had kissed under the mistletoe…then she thought at the little town covered by the snow, where Troy used to spend his Christmases with his family…she went at his home so many times that she knew everything of that house…that town…

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town_

Then Gabriella, still thinking of her memories with Troy, saw her mom in the kitchen. She was very worried for her daughter, she knew very well how much she loved him…and then that fight…every member of her family had tried to made her feel better, but no-one had managed to…

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
_  
Gabriella walked to her room, and ran to her bed with her face on the pillow trying to dry her tears…

"I'm ok…if you're wondering…I don't care of you anymore…" whispered Gabriella through her tear, well knowing that she was lying…she cared a lot of him…she still loved him…the only problem was that they had broke up and now she felt a mess…

_Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

She knew that Christmas was a happy time, a time to spend with their friends…having fun…spend some time without thinking of college and homework…but this Christmas, Gabriella couldn't think of all this things…she just wanted to stay alone, thinking of all that Christmases that the two spent together, happily.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine_

Then, always thinking of him she whispered again: "I'm ok" but she knew that she wasn't well, she had spent the last two month after the break up, staying up till the nights got cold…

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold_

Then she heard her mom, calling for her…the relatives were arrived. Gabriella got downstairs and saw all her relatives and friends, except troy…then she looked around and saw her friends, her cousin, her uncles and her aunts all with someone who they loved, someone to hold…but for her, it was just a time to stay alone…a time to spend on her own…even if there were Christmases when Troy was with her…_  
_  
_And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold  
But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

When it was midnight, everyone said something to the relatives, everyone except Gabriella…

"Come on, Gabi…say something…"

Gabriella sighed and said:_  
"Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year"_

But then, when she was on her own she whispered:  
_"I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands"_

Gabriella had spent a lot of Christmases at the Bolton's and every time, Troy bought his mother a sweater…his cousin were always late…and then she wondered if he had noticed that her hands were there helping him putting up the light…

She knew everything of him, and as she said this little phrase to the sky, she started crying…thinking of all the Christmases that she had spent with him, all the Christmases when she was happy with her boyfriend, all the Christmases that she spend kissing her boyfriend, Christmases when she hadn't had to wonder herself how was he, because he was right there with her…_  
_  
_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
_

"You're having fun, aren't you?" asked in the end, promising herself that she would stop thinking of him.

_You were mine_

At the Bolton's, with Troy…

Troy was looking at the sky, thinking of the only girl that could make him smile: Gabriella and then he whispered: "I still love you…and I want you to know that I'm not enjoyng myself!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday, July 19, 2008_

_Chapter 2: Christmas Must Be Something More_

_**Ehy everyone, sorry, I had promised that I would have update everyday, but I had forgotten that during weekends I can't go on the internet…so I will update today the three chapters that I was supposed to update in these day…sorry again, now enjoy and at the end, review…**_

_  
_The 30 years old Gabriella Montez, was reading a book on the couch in a cold Christmas Eve, when her daughter of 8 year came to her and said:

"Mom, I have to do this homework for the English teacher and I don't know what to write!"

"What is the title?"

"What if the traditional things of Christmas weren't here…but I don't know what the meaning is…"

"Well, just think of this: what if all the ribbons and bows that are every where didn't mean a thing…or if the song would still survive without five golden rings…or if people would still wanna kiss without the mistletoe…or what would happen if God never let it snow…or what if Christmas carols told a lie? I guess you have to think so…tell me, what you find?" asked Gabriella to her daughter Courtney who smiled very big.

_What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
Tell me what would you find_

"Well…I guess I'll see Christmas as it is…without all the superficial things…I'd see something holy, not superficial, Christmas would just be the birthday of the person who saved us…even if it is something that we all try to ignore, we put a wreath up on our door, and for sure…something must be something more…" said Courtney who had understand her mom's point, she was a very smart girl.

"Exactly… what if angels didn't pay attention to our requests…what if happiness came in box…what would happen if there weren't any presents…what would you find?" asked again Gabriella.

_What if angels did not pay attention to  
All the things that we wished they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I think there is something we all forgot  
What would happen if presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find_

"Well, you'd see the today is special, something holy, not superficial, that today is the birthday of the person who saved us…even if it is something that we all try to ignore, putting a wreath up on our door…Christmas must be something more…" said Courtney smiling again.

_You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more_

Gabriella smiled and then said: "We get so caught up in everything else, business, relationship, relatives here…that we forget the most important thing…that today is Christmas, that so many years before a person born…and that person saved us…"

_We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
Hundred mile an hour lives  
and it's this time of year  
and everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind_

"Yeah…we totally forgot the real meaning of Christmas…we just think about presents, decorations, snow, relatives, and superficial thing…while this is the birthday of the person that saved us, this day is holy…" said Courtney

_Is that the day holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
But here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more_

"Yeah… _There's gotta be more" _said Courtney

"_There's gotta be more"_

"Ok…so I have an idea, mom…what if I write the things that we had said?"

"Ok…then come here and I'll correct it!"

Then Courtney went away and in the house came Troy, Gabriella's husband of ten years.

"Hey!"

"Hey…where are the kids?"

"Jason sleeping and Courtney is doing her homework…"

"On Christmas eve? She is totally like her mother!"

"But you love her mother, isn't it?"

"I guess so…" then they shared a soft, romantic kiss…before hearing the doorbell rings to reveal all the relatives…

_**Ok…this is it…this is the last Christmas songfic for this collection, promise!**_

_**No, seriously, did you like this? Hope yes but let me know by reviewing…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sunday, July 20, 2008_

_Chapter 3: I'd lie_

_**Ehy everyone, sorry, I had promised that I would have update everyday, but as I said in the previous chapter, and I'll say in the next one, I had forgotten that during weekends I can't go on the internet…so I will update today the three chapters that I was supposed to update in these day…sorry again, now enjoy and at the end, review…**_

Gabriella and Troy were in his car, he was driving Gabriella at school, like everyday…they were the best of friends.

Gabriella had never thought that the passenger sit could be so good for her, but now she was thinking that it was…she was sat there listening to Troy telling her about his nights…she looked he in his eyes, _how many colors are there in his eyes?_ Thought her…

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes_

"You know," said Troy, distracting Gabriella from her thoughts, "I'll never fall in love…" he runs his fingers through his hair, Gosh, Gabriella loved when he ran his fingers in his hair…she started to laugh, the last thing that Gabriella wanted was that Troy won't fall in love…but she knew he was joking…she fake a smile thinking that she knew all his favorites songs…

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

Then she started to think of all the things that she knew of him: favorite color: green, the things that he loved more: argue, day of birth: seventeenth, sister: beautiful, eyes: his father's…and then she also thought: what if someone asks me if I love him? I'll tell a lie, of course…_  
_  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

In homeroom he started to look around the room…_Why can't he see the truth? Why can't he see what I fell for him? Shouldn't something happen? Doesn't he know that I had his features memorized? _Thought Gabriella. She knew everything about him, but he didn't know a thing of Gabriella…she knew that he sees everything black and white, for example, or that he doesn't want people seeing him crying…

_Well, if he doesn't let someone see him crying, I won't let no one see me whishing he was mine! _This was what Gabriella said a lot of time before, when she first understood that she was in love with him…

_He looks around the room  
innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_  
_And thinking that I know everything about him…but there is no way I'll tell the truth, I prefer lying rather that say I love him…_ thought again Gabriella.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

In the hallway he stands there besides Gabriella talking to her, and then he goes away.

_Gosh, if I could only say that I can't breathe when you're here…_

_He stands there then walks away  
my god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

In the following class, Gabriella found herself thinking of Troy, she knew even more then what she had thought…she knew that he could play guitar, thing that he had never tell to anyone…_I know he can see through everything…but not through my heart, why cannot he see what I feel for him?_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
but my heart_

Gabriella knew very well, that her first thought when she wake up every morning is that he is beautiful, she always put on her make up, whishing that he could notice her and then while she goes downstairs to open the door and see him in the car, waiting for her, she is always praying for a miracle…

_First thought when I wake up is  
my god he's beautiful  
so I put on my make up  
and pray for a miracle_

But every morning in the car, seems that all her efforts where worthless…so the only thing that she could do was be his best friend and maybe praying that one day he will finally notice her…__

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him

_I don't care if he doesn't notice me, the important thing is that we are friends, I'm sure that one of this days, he will see even through my heart…but till that day, I will never admit that I love him…_

_I'd lie_

_**Ok…the third chapter is finished, what do you think? I don't like a lot how it came, but please let me know what you think!**_

_**Check out for the other chapter, because I've update three chapters today…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday, July 21, 2008_

_Chapter 4: I'm only me when I'm with you_

_**Ehy everyone, sorry, I had promised that I would have update everyday, but as I said in the two previous chapters, I had forgotten that during weekends I can't go on the internet…so I will update today the three chapters that I was supposed to update in these day…sorry again, now enjoy and at the end, review…**_

It was a peaceful Friday night, and Troy and Gabriella, boyfriends and girlfriends since three years, were laying on a blanket in the yard of Troy's house. They were staring at the stars, saying that they saw pictures in the sky…or just staying a very comfortable silence listening to the crickets singing in the silence of the night…

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing._

With her hand on his chest, Gabriella said:  
_"Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you"_

Troy smiled and started to stroke her hair, then she thought that she would do something, only if Troy would do that with her…she thought that he drove her crazy half the times and that in the other half she used to tell him that what she felt was true…then she said:  
_"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

Troy and Gabriella where from a small town, that was like their home when they were young, now that they were grown up, they had understood that they are living in a crazy world, they spent everyday trying to figure out what was true and what wasn't…

_Just a small town boy and girl  
living' in a crazy world  
Trying' to figure out what is and isn't true  
_

Gabriella had never tried to hide the tears that were going to roll down her cheeks, she had never tried to hide anything, nor her secrets, nor her deepest fear…she knew that if she would had tried to hide something Troy would have know it because he made a strange effect on her and he knew everything about her…

"I can't live without you, Gabs" where the words that always escaped from his lips when they were alone…

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say you can't live without me_

Gabriella used to reply with:

"_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

"You know, _When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell"_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

"I love you" said Gabriella before kissing him.

"I love you more" replied him, kissing her back.

_**So, I think this is the and…what do you think of this? Please review and keep reading this story, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it will be for the song "Invisible"**_

_**Thanks for reading, xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Invisible_

_**Ok, so here's another chapter, as promised in weekdays I update everyday…so enjoy and review…**_

Gabriella Montez, 17 year old, knew Troy Bolton since they were kids, and while she had a huge crush on him, she knew very well that he had a crush on the Drama Queen, Sharpay Evans. Gabriella also knew that Sharpay wasn't interested in him and she could see that he was truly in love with her…she could see his eyes light up every time he smiled, thing that Sharpay Evans obviously didn't notice…or she could see him stop and stare Sharpay walking, another thing that she didn't notice, she had so much admirers that everyone stopped and stared at her when she walked by…and unfortunately Gabriella could also see that he couldn't see that she wanted him as he wanted Sharpay…but Gabriella was to much in love with him to say anything…she loved him…he was everything for her…_  
_  
_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Gabriella had tried to let him know that Sharpay wasn't interested in him, but she had never managed to, because he was still in love with that blonde…

"Hey, Troy!" said Gabriella walking by him. He didn't answer, Gabriella looked at him with a confused look on her face, then she understood why he hadn't answer, he was staring at Sharpay who was talking with some friend of hers…

"Troy! Troy!" yelled Gabriella till he noticed that his best friend was calling him: "Yes?"

"Are you still staring at her? Why can't you see that she doesn't even know who are you? She'll never love you…" _the way I could do…you just see through me, but if you only knew me, we could be an amazing couple…_ thought Gabriella…she hadn't the courage to tell him the last part but she couldn't stay there and doing nothing when she could see that her best friend was treated like a no one by a stupid girl…

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Troy…she will never see you…no matter what you do, you could go around her and sing her something, throw yourself from a building and fall in front of her…and she isn't gonna see you…" said Gabriella frustrated, how could she make him wanna think of her and everything that they could be…

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
and all I think about is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be_

"But I love her…I know everything of her…I know it's difficult to understand…but it is…I'll do anything to stay with her…" said him

"No, I understand you" replied Gabriella understanding that she was doing the same thing that he was doing for Sharpay, she would never give up…and neither would he…

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Gabriella was laying in her bed, dreaming of her and Troy, what they could be if only he started to see that she was totally in love with him…

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

_The next Gabriella walked towards Troy, she had decided that today she would finally make Troy understand that Sharpay wasn't interested in him…so she ran towards troy and said: "Troy, listen, if you're still looking at Sharpay, she doesn't know you, let me love you…let me want you…you see through me, but if you only knew me…we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible…_

_Troy smiled and the he kissed her._

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Then Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face…then she realized that it was a dream, but that day, Gabriella was positive and went to school smiling. She noticed that Troy wasn't looking at Sharpay.

"Ehy, are you trying to impress her, today?" asked her with a sarcastic smile.

"Can you, please, repeat what you told me yesterday about Sharpay?"

Gabriella got the message and said: _"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile"_

"Exactly…I'm over it…"

Gabriella smiled and thought: _"Thank you, I appreciate this…"_

_**The end…I know I've changed it a little, but I didn't want this to turn out a sad story, so what do you think? Please review…and check out my other stories…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tuesday, July 22, 2008_

_Chapter 6: Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)_

_**Ok, so here's another chapter, this is a happy story, so enjoy and let me know what you think…**_

Gabriella Montez and her family, composed by her mother Jane and her father Mark, had almost transferred in Albuquerque. Their new house was amazing, big and beautiful…

"Mom, can I go on the swing we have in our garden?" asked Gabriella, she was seven years old and when they had arrived to the new house, she had immediately noticed the big garden with swings and swimming pool…

"Sure, but pay attention…" answered Jane with a smile, one of the reasons because they had decided for that house was that very big garden…

Gabriella ran to the swing and sat there, she was swinging herself when she saw a basketball flying in her garden. She then noticed a boy sneaking from over the hedge.

"Ehy!" said the boy to Gabriella. She noticed that he was bigger then her, then she stood up and went towards him. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella, your?"

"Troy…you're new here, right?" Gabriella nodded and then she said: "I'm seven, you?"

"Nine…ah…can you pass me the ball?" said he pointing the ball.

Gabriella was going to pick up the ball, when her mom came in the garden and saw her girl talking with that boy and said: "Gabs, what's going on here?"

"Ah…Troy threw his basketball in our garden and he asked me if I could pick it up…" explained Gabriella.

"Do you live in that house?" Troy nodded at Jane's question and then Jane proposed: "What if you and your parents come here to meet us?"

"Do I have to call them?"

"No, I'll go call them…thanks anyway!" then she wet away and Gabriella had the chance to look at the boy she had almost met, he was very cute!

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights_

When the Bolton came at the new house of Gabriella, she and Troy started to play together, while their dads joked about them who were growing up and falling in love with each other, while their moms smiled, rolled their eyes and said: "Oh my, my, my!"

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my_

Troy and Gabriella spent a lot of time together, and their favorite place to play was the house in the tree in the backyard of Gabriella's house. Troy was the nicest guy Gabriella had ever met, he had always told her that he would beat her up if she would make him mad, he was even bigger then her…but he never did, he had never touched her…

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

When they were young, their world was their block wide, they spent their life in that block, playing and talking about everything, one day, they were very bored and didn't know what to play and Gabriella said: "Let's play paper, scissors and stone** (a/n: I don't know if it exists in America, but in Italy it is a very common game)**!"

"Ok…the one who loose have to do a dare!"

"Ok!" they started to plat and when Troy lost for the first time, Gabriella said: "Ok…you have to do a dare…"

"Come on…I'll do anything…"

"You have to…kiss me!"

"Ok!" said Troy while leaning in. But before his lips could meet Gabriella's, she ran away…they were just two kids…

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my, my, my, my_

They grown up together but when Gabriella turned sixteen, she wasn't that little girl that Troy used to see…and he understood that he was in love with her…

Even Gabriella understood that she liked him…every time that she looked him, she could see his eyes light up like the stars in the sky…

Their dads still joked about them two, never thinking that they could fall in love, while their mothers and understood what was going on with the two and smiled, while rolling their eyes and saying: "Oh my, my, my"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my, my, my..._

On their first date they went to a nice place near a creek, riding at two am in the morning to go back at house…Gabriella was the happiest girl in the world, because everything she needed was right next to her…

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

They were dating since two months, when they had their very first fight, they ha fought for a stupid thing, a thing that some days after day had totally forgot…but at that time they were very mad at each other, that night they didn't kissed each other goodnight, but Gabriella slammed the front door of her house. Troy remained outside till the day after and when Gabriella had opened the door and saw him standing there, she smiled and ran in his open arms and whispered in his ear: "Oh my, my, my, my…I love you!"

"I love you to" was the answer of Troy before a passionate kiss.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my, my, my, my_

Some years had passed form that time, when they were sitting in their favorite place in town…they were there in a comfortable silence, when Troy looked Gabriella in her eyes and got down on one knee and said: "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella smiled and said: "Of course I will!" then she leaned in and they started a very long make out session…

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

The 14th of July was the day when they married, Gabriella was in a beautiful bride dress and when she walked down the aisle, she was very happy and enthused too…their whole town came to their wedding and their mothers were crying…

Then the priest said: "Will you Troy Bolton take this girl, Gabriella Montez as your wife and love her and honor her till death makes you apart?"

"Yes, I do!"

"And will you Gabriella Montez take this boy, Troy Bolton, and love him and honor him till death makes you apart?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then I'll pronounce you as husband and wife…you may kiss the bride!"

Troy kissed her softly and smiled at her.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too_

It was a nice afternoon and Gabriella was playing with her little boy, Jamie. He was the photocopy of his father, same eyes, same hair, same smile...they were the same...

"I'm home!" said Troy coming in the house.

"Hey!" said gabriella turning to face him. Troy came to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "How was work?"

"As always..." then he turned to Jamie and took him. He placed a kiss on his cheek and made him play.

"How was your day?"

"We had a lot of fun...we went do the shopping and to the park...and then we washed ourselves and plyed here with his new toys, rigth Jamie?" said Gabriella.

Jamie smiled and giggled a little. He was 11 months old and he was so cute...and they were an amazing family...nothing could ever make them apart...

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"You know, I love you so much that I'm sure that when I'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still looked at you like I have always did…like the stars that shine in the sky…" said one day Gabriella.

"Oh my, my, my, my…I love you too, gabs!" said Troy and then kissed her._  
_  
_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my, my, my…_

_**Ok, this is the end…what do you think? Please review and let me know…tomorrow I'll update the next chapter: Our Song…so please check out…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wednesday, July 23, 2008_

_Chapter 7: Our song_

_**Ok, so here's another chapter, as promised…enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

Troy and Gabriella were dating since two years and now they were coming back home from a day spent together in a beautiful place in New Mexico. He was driving with a hand on her heart…he had noticed that Gabriella was absent-minded…she was looking around, when suddenly she turned the radio down…

"Gabi is something wrong?" asked Troy with a smile.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that we don't have a song…" she simply replied.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._

"Of course we have a song…our song is when the screen door slams in those windy days…our song is when we sneak out late at night, when I tap on your window to come in your room…when we're on the phone late at night and we talk slow because is late and our moms don't know…our song is the way you laugh, when on the first date when you left I said: "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"…and every day, when I got home…before saying amen, I always ask God if he could play it again…this is our song…our song isn't composed by music tunes, it is composed by the natural things…the things that make us a real cuople..." replied Troy smiling.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
_  
Then Gabriella smiled and tried to sang it in her mind…

* * *

Some days after, Gabriella was walking home, after a long and crazy day, when everything went wrong…the worst day of her life, she could say. The only thing that she wanted was going to bed and forget that day for good..._few more steps to my bed_, repeated Gabriella in her mind, it was all the day that she whished she could go home and go to sleep. She opened the door and was almost running to her room that she almost didn't noticed all the roses that were in the hallway with a note.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my loving' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

Gabriella took the note and read it:

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

She smiled, that day became a little bit better just because of that simple gift that Troy had sent her…how could he know her in this way? She was so happy and that night she couldn't sleep, even if few minutes before the only thing that she wanted to do was sleep, now she just couldn't do it...so she started to listen to all her CDs, nothing was as good as their song...she listen to the radio for hours, and agian nothing was as good as their song, she waited for something that could be as good as their song, but nothing was tha good...nothing could express their relationship as what Troy called their song!

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

* * *

_

Some days after, she was invited to a sleepover at her best friend's house, they were five and they were listening to the songs that every girl had with her boyfriend and everyone had said a song they they had maybe danced on their first date or a song that they loved, for example Sharpay(the sleepover's host) said: "Our song is: Your Beautiful, we danced all the night on that song on our first date!"

Taylor had said: "Our song is Pictures of You! We heard that when we were out on our second date..."

But when it was Gabriella's turn, she said: "We don't have a song that can be listened on a CD…or on the radio..."

"What do you mean? Every song can be listened on a CD!" replied her best friend.

"Not ours…"

"that's because you invented it? Well, sing it!"

"Well, it's not even a song, but to me, it is awesome!" then she start singing:

"_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"_

They all smiled and said that their song was the best ever…

"It's so romantic...I wish I had a song like that..."

Gabriella laughed and changed subject...they all started to talk about shopping and when they finally fell asleep, Gabriella prayed God to play their song again, and again and again...

* * *

Two days later, Troy and Gabriella were driving to another beautiful place and suddenly Gabriella grabbed a pen and a napkin that they were supposed to be used for their picnic and wrote down their song…she didn't want to forget this amazing song...even if she knew she would never forget it, she wanted to be sure...and when troy saw what she was writing he smild and said: "I love you!"_  
_  
_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

_**The end…what do you think? Personally, I don't like it…but let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks and xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Teardrops On My Guitar_

_**Ok, so here's another chapter, I had to change a little thing in this song: instead of Drew, I wrote Troy…I hope you won't mind…after all it is a Troyella story!! This is sad, but I think it's cool and it looks like the official video of this song…so enjoy!**_

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were the best of friends, they were very close and their friendship was amazing, there were no secrets between them or so Troy thought, 'cause there were a little secret that Gabriella had never told anyone: she was in love with Troy.

She acted very well and had learned to hide everything, she didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship just because she liked him…or better, she loved him…

"Hey, how are you?" said Troy coming behind Gabriella and surprising her. She faked a smile as she had learned to cover her true feelings…

"Hey, I'm ok…what about you?"

"Well…I have a big news!"

Gabriella thought of something like a good mark or a party, or something like that so asked: "Shot!"

"I met a girl…she's beautiful!" Gabriella felt herself frozen, her knees went jelly and she couldn't speak. The bell saved her and then Troy said: "I'll tell you better later…bye!" he said and waved at her.

Gabriella hadn't the strength to move herself, so she was standing there not able to speak or move or breathe…he was in love with another girl…luckily she had a free period, so she went to that place at school that only her and Troy knew…she lay on a bench and whispered: "She must be beautiful, she must has every thing that I have to live without…" then a single tear rolled down her face…she spent the entire free period thinking of him and that new girl…

_Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

The period later, they were in the library to make a research and they were working together as always…they were so concentrated, when Troy started reading the text in a funny tone that remembered their chemistry teacher.

Gabriella started to laugh, she couldn't stop herself, he was too much funny and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh even more when he went on with the text…

"Ms Montez!" shouted the librarian, that women was terrifying with those big brown glasses and those dresses all laces and embroideries… "Quiet here!"

Gabriella tried to stop herself from laughing by biting her lips and then turned to Troy, who was now serious and said: "I know it seems funny, but…I'm totally crazy for that girl…I think she's the right one…I'm so in love…"

Gabriella faked another smiled and sighed wondering if he knew that her only thought was he…

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

In those day Gabriella became more and more close to herself, every night she used to cry playing her guitar, it was the only thing she was able to do, and she kept singing these few lines:

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Some days later from the "Big news" day, Gabriella was doing some exercises in an empty room, when Troy came from behind and greeted her with an: "How's it going?"

Gabriella stopped from breathing, and started to talk with him, they were so perfect…why did he ruined everything with that new girl…after some talks of school, and those stuff, he started to talk about that girl again. Gabriella understood that he was so in love and the only thing that she wanted was seeing him happy, so she hoped that if they were meant to be, she must love him, hold him and look in his beautiful blue eyes…because she was the luckiest girl that Gabriella knew…_  
_  
_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

And so the days went on and Gabriella kept singing those lines:_  
_  
_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_  
Gabriella was walking in the hallways of the school, when she saw Troy with a big smile on his face, looking at her, she smiled back and opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed that Troy was looking over her. She turned around and saw that he was walking towards a blonde girl, with a fashionable black dress and a big smile on her face. Troy went to her and kissed her passionately in front of Gabriella…he hadn't even noticed her…when Gabriella went home, she ran upstairs and throw herself on her bed…she couldn't sleep, she had that stupid picture of that stupid kiss in her mind and she couldn't put it down and get some sleep…

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Few days later, at school, Gabriella saw troy walking towards her and looking at her. Gabriella faked a smiled and thought: "If he's happy, then I'm happy!" and then smiled even bigger thinking that she couldn't do anything…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

_**The end…I know it's sad, but I love this song…the last chapter(so sad it's the last one) will be out tomorrow…please enjoy and review!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Tim McGraw_

_**Ok, so here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks to all the reviewers and the readers! I decided to upload it now, because I don't know if tomorrow I will be able to go on the internet…so here it is…**_

* * *

The now 28 year old Gabriella was laying on her bed in a nice September morning, she didn't want to get up…it was Sunday and she didn't have to go to work at the school, she was a chemistry teacher at High School. She loved her job, but today it was just too sad and tired to get up and correct all those class work…no, she would stay in bed…While she laid there, her mind put her back on three summers back…she could remember everything perfectly…the summer vacation of three years back was the most amazing vacation as a real woman, she went to a nice town in the country and she had met an amazing guy…as she thought of her memories with this guy, a smile appeared on her face and she let all the memories come back in her mind…she was a big girl now, and she didn't want to hide those perfect moments because of her sadness…

_Gabriella's memories…_

_Gabriella was walking in that in a grain ground, when she noticed a guy in a truck who was getting stuck in the road near that ground. She walked towards that truck and noticed that the guy inside the truck was really cute, he had those amazing blue eyes and that hair…he was handsome…_

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Gabriella._

"_I love to go on back roads and stay there all night long, have you ever tried?" asked the guy who had noticed Gabriella's beauty._

"_No, actually, I have never thought of doing something like that…"_

"_You wanna try?" asked him hiding a hopefully face._

_Gabriella thought about it and said to herself: "Come on, Gabriella, you're 25 and single, alone in this vacation…let go…" then she said: "I'd love to"_

_The guy grinned and said: "Come on in!"_

_Gabriella opened the door and sat herself in the passenger sit._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Gabriella, your?"_

"_Troy, how old are you? 20?"_

_Gabriella giggled: "No, 25…do I look that young?"_

"_Well, you don't look like a 25 year old…by the way, I 25 too!"_

"_Really? I thought you were younger…"_

"_Yeah, sure, of course…do you mind if I turn the music on? It's what I always do…"_

"_It's your car, you can do anything you want to do…" replied Gabriella with a smile but then said: "Anyways, I love music, so you can turn it on…"_

_He turn on the radio and listen to his favorite CD: Tim McGraw. They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a long time. Then he broke it saying: "I love your eyes…"_

_Gabriella blushed and remained there in silence, then Troy started to explain to her all the constellation that he could see…telling her what they meant…_

"…_and it means that I love the girl beside me!" said him while stroking her hair._

_Gabriella looked at him and said: "That's a lie"_

_They laid there, talking and every night of that summer they met in different places and stayed together…but when September arrived, they woke up from that dreams of theirs and understood that summer had gone and that they would never see each other again…_

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
that had a tendency of getting' stuck  
on back roads at nightAnd I was right there beside him all summer long  
and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

A tear rolled down Gabriella's face when she thought of this…and she remembered the words she had told him: _"I have to go, but I'll always remember you…this was the best summer ever…and when you hear Tim McGraw, promise me that you'll think of my favorite song…the one we danced on our first date with the moon that was our spotlight…and you think happiness, think of my black dress, the one I was wearing the first time we met…think of my head on your chest, when you told me about the constellations and the stars…think of my old faded blue jeans, the one I used to wear when it rained…think of me, every time you listen to Tim McGraw…maybe, one day we'll meet each other again"_ Gabriella said everything while holding his hands and she also said the last part, even if they both knew that they would never had the chance to see each other again…

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

Then Gabriella, still laying in her bed, remembered that September…the one she had hated with all herself…she cried and cried…everyone knew why she was like that, but no one could do anything…the only thing that could bring her up was that he wasn't there to see her like this, it killed her, she didn't want Troy to think that she was like that because of him…

Then Gabriella looked under her bed and picked up a box that she had put there so many years before…she opened it and saw the letter that she had wrote for him, but that she had never gave him…another tear rolled down Gabriella's face…he was her very first love…and she had missed him forever…

_September saw a month of tears  
And thanking' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And looking' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

But the thing that made her want to go on was that she was happy to believe that she was stuck in his memory and that every time he listened to Tim McGraw, he thought of what she had told him to…

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

Then Gabriella decided to do a thing, maybe the most stupid thing she could do, but it was the only thing that could make her feel better. She woke up and dressed herself. She went to her car and start to drive towards that nice town. Then she went to his street and left that letter in his doorstep, she wanted him to know that she always thought of him…

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standing on your street  
and there's a letter left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read is:_

She placed the letter there and went home, she couldn't wait for him to come back home, she didn't want to…she just wanted him to read that…

Few minutes after she had left, Troy came back home and ran to his doorstep and when he noticed the letter he sat on a step and read it…

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

Tears started rolling down Troy's face, he had missed that girl like he had never missed anyone before…and she had written him a letter telling him to remember her…

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_

"I will always remember you, Gabriella!" then he went back to his truck and turn the radio on…he listened to all the songs that he had listened with her…and while he was listening, every single moment spent with her came vivid in his mind…but the thing he most liked of those summer nights was their first night, the night they had met and while he started to go in his house her voice that said: "That's a lie" to his comment about the stars, was the only thing he could hear…

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

The end.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, this is the end f the chapter and even of the story…so, did you like it? I hope so because I loved writing this…so please review and tell me what do you think…I love when I go to my mail box and read "…New messages" and see that they are reviews…so make me happy and let me know what you think…

_**Another thing before leaving you, thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you are amazing…thank you so much!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**  
_


End file.
